THE GREATEST FIGHT EVER
by Dark Soul Slayer
Summary: Four heroes ramdomly travrl to the same dimension where they brawl in mortal kombat for some crappy reason. This story has four main parts each showing when each character wins a brawl by ways of cheating surprise or mischief.
1. The Beginning

CHAPTER 1 : The beginning

Four legendary warriors of their own worlds would one day gather to battle in mortal combat for glory or just because the were pissed of by the others for some reason.

Sonic the hedgehog had just collected all seven chaos emeralds for hopefully the last time when he was pounced on by Amy. Sonic was surprised and became supersonic and blasted her unconscious he then got scared and then took Amy to Dr. Eggman's house to frame him. Unluckily sonic was caught on camera and without thinking warped himself to a different universe where he thought he would not be pursued by eggman or his friends. Unluckily he was caught on camera by Eggman. Dr. Eggman came out of his lair to greet sonic. You ugly piece of crap he shouted not wanting to draw attention to himself. Sonic turned around shocked and used chaos control to send eggman into the sun without thinking. Sonic then ran off and used chaos control to warp himself into a different. Dimension where he felt he could be safe.

Aang the avatar was in a bending demonstrating air bending a couple of persons in the earth kingdom. Among those people was the Earth King. Aang then spaced himself from the crowd and created a tornado. The earth King thinking that he was so awesome that air couldn't harm him went forth and got into the tornado and was thrown 500 feet in the air and was smashed on the ground as he descended. Aang had only noticed that at the last minute and fled. He thought they would blame him for the king's death. He then used his air bending to speed off into a different dimension where he thought he would be safe.

Goku was running on snake way trying to find his way to Grand Kai's house. He accidentally fell of snake way into a different dimension from which he could not escape easily. He thought that at least he could not be in any more danger than he was already in.

Vlad Masters had finally got Danny cornered, "this is your final breath Daniel he" exclaimed. Danny had nowhere to run all he had for his final option was his Infi- map which would take him anywhere he wanted. How he got the Infi-map you may ask? He stole from Vlad who was yet again trying to find his destiny for the umpteenth time. Danny then yelled take me away from here and at that exact moment a portal opened up which transported Danny away to a different dimension. Sadly Vlad couldn't follow.

It was the same dimension in which Aang, Goku and Sonic all disappeared to. And it was here where the fight begins.

Chapter 2: Sonic meets Goku, Aang and Danny Phantom.

Sonic was just running as usual only stopping to say you're too slow, when a barrage of ghost rays, fire balls and a kameameha wave came towards him. Sonic easily avoided them because he was just too cool. Then Sonic turned towards the source of the crap and began moving towards it as fast as he could. Then another barrage of ghost rays, ki blasts and fireballs headed towards him. Sonic tired of dodging used his blue tornado attack to send them back. Suddenly Danny, Aang and Goku appeared. They shouted "what the hell are you doing here you piece of crap!!"Sonic then summoned all 7 chaos emeralds and became Supersonic, Aang went into the avatar state, Goku went super sayian 1 and Danny with his cheating ways created a large ghost energy ball and said die avatar and threw it at Aang, but sonic who wanted to destroy them all used chaos control to warp it to new Namek and that planet was immediately crushed. Then the battle begun.

Sonic spin dashed at Aang knocking him out of the avatar state then Goku fired a kamehameha blast at Sonic which hit Aang instead along with a ghost ray of Danny's which knocked out Aang for Hours.

Then Danny got hit in the face with one of Sonics sharp Quills. Danny Phantom turned into Danny Fenton who then took out a large ectoplasm gun which he shot at Goku which Goku deflected in to the face of Sonic. Goku then instant transmitted behind sonic and used his signature move the spirit bomb to knock the chaos emerald out of Sonic. He then stood up on a cliff and said you all suck.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 1 : The beginning

Four legendary warriors of their own worlds would one day gather to battle in mortal combat for glory or just because the were pissed of by the others for some reason.

Sonic the hedgehog had just collected all seven chaos emeralds for hopefully the last time when he was pounced on by Amy. Sonic was surprised and became supersonic and blasted her unconscious he then got scared and then took Amy to Dr. Eggman's house to frame him. Unluckily sonic was caught on camera and without thinking warped himself to a different universe where he thought he would not be pursued by eggman or his friends. Unluckily he was caught on camera by Eggman. Dr. Eggman came out of his lair to greet sonic. You ugly piece of crap he shouted not wanting to draw attention to himself. Sonic turned around shocked and used chaos control to send eggman into the sun without thinking. Sonic then ran off and used chaos control to warp himself into a different. Dimension where he felt he could be safe.

Aang the avatar was in a bending demonstrating air bending a couple of persons in the earth kingdom. Among those people was the Earth King. Aang then spaced himself from the crowd and created a tornado. The earth King thinking that he was so awesome that air couldn't harm him went forth and got into the tornado and was thrown 500 feet in the air and was smashed on the ground as he descended. Aang had only noticed that at the last minute and fled. He thought they would blame him for the king's death. He then used his air bending to speed off into a different dimension where he thought he would be safe.

Goku was running on snake way trying to find his way to Grand Kai's house. He accidentally fell of snake way into a different dimension from which he could not escape easily. He thought that at least he could not be in any more danger than he was already in.

Vlad Masters had finally got Danny cornered, "this is your final breath Daniel he" exclaimed. Danny had nowhere to run all he had for his final option was his Infi- map which would take him anywhere he wanted. How he got the Infi-map you may ask? He stole from Vlad who was yet again trying to find his destiny for the umpteenth time. Danny then yelled take me away from here and at that exact moment a portal opened up which transported Danny away to a different dimension. Sadly Vlad couldn't follow.

It was the same dimension in which Aang, Goku and Sonic all disappeared to. And it was here where the fight begins.

Chapter 2: Sonic meets Goku, Aang and Danny Phantom.

Sonic was just running as usual only stopping to say you're too slow, when a barrage of ghost rays, fire balls and a kameameha wave came towards him. Sonic easily avoided them because he was just too cool. Then Sonic turned towards the source of the crap and began moving towards it as fast as he could. Then another barrage of ghost rays, ki blasts and fireballs headed towards him. Sonic tired of dodging used his blue tornado attack to send them back. Suddenly Danny, Aang and Goku appeared. They shouted "what the hell are you doing here you piece of crap!!"Sonic then summoned all 7 chaos emeralds and became Supersonic, Aang went into the avatar state, Goku went super sayian 1 and Danny with his cheating ways created a large ghost energy ball and said die avatar and threw it at Aang, but sonic who wanted to destroy them all used chaos control to warp it to new Namek and that planet was immediately crushed. Then the battle begun.

Sonic spin dashed at Aang knocking him out of the avatar state then Goku fired a kamehameha blast at Sonic which hit Aang instead along with a ghost ray of Danny's which knocked out Aang for Hours.

Then Danny got hit in the face with one of Sonics sharp Quills. Danny Phantom turned into Danny Fenton who then took out a large ectoplasm gun which he shot at Goku which Goku deflected in to the face of Sonic. Goku then instant transmitted behind sonic and used his signature move the spirit bomb to knock the chaos emerald out of Sonic. He then stood up on a cliff and said you all suck.


End file.
